Forget It
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Hidupku tidak berarti tanpa kalian. kuingin kita kembali bersama, melupakan kenangan pahit yang telah mencampuri hidup kita. "Kau...mau datang untuk mendukungku, 'kan?". "Fha..ng...a-a..ku..takut..ma..ti.." . "Kau tidak akan mati Hali! Kau kuat!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semua.**

 **Ini post cerita kedua saya. Mohon bantuannya. Krisar yang membangun sangat diterima.**

 **Makasih buat reader yang membaca dan review cerita pertama saya. Dan untuk Guest, entah kenapa saya ngerasa tersentuh baca review kamu di cerita pertama itu. Maaf saya masih belum bisa buat bikin kalimat bahasa inggris, tapi saya cukup ngerti review kamu. Yah, semoga ucapan terima kasih ini sampe ke orangnya.**

 **Disclaimer Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warnings: Elemental Siblings, No Super Power, Parent!BoboiboyYaya, Typo**

 **Genre: Family & Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy reading_

Hujan mengguyur kota Kualalumpur. Seorang pemuda beriris merah hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela yang tampak berembun, menunjukkan betapa derasnya hujan malam ini. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kenangannya dulu...sebelum semuanya terjadi.

"Halilintar, ganti baju dulu. Ada banyak bajumu di sini, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Sebuah suara menyentakkannya, Ia menoleh sebentar kepada pemuda yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Pemuda yang dipanggil Halilintar itu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Fang," ucapnya datar. Pemuda yang dipanggil Fang itu menghela napas, berjalan mendekati sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Ia menepuk bahunya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Hali. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu, nanti sakit," bujuknya.

"Huh...bawel," Halilintar mendengus, tapi akhirnya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Fang menatap sedih punggung sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau sampai kabur lagi?" Fang memutuskan membuka suara.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Halilintar malas.

"Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Fang. Halilintar mengangguk.

Fang menatap iba sahabat kecilnya. Semenjak insiden mengerikan itu, sahabatnya ini lebih pendiam menutup diri dari luar. Tapi, ia bersyukur setidaknya pemuda di depannya ini masih mau berbagi masalah dengannya.

.

"Aku...menginap lagi di sini, ya?" Halilintar menatapnya memohon.

"Kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau mau," tanpa Halilintar memohon pun Fang akan tetap menyetujuinya. Pemuda di depannya ini selalu menginap di sini jika sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran itu.

"Terima kasih, Fang," Halilintar tersenyum, memeluk sahabatnya sekilas.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kak Halilintar, kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak berpakaian serba biru kepada kakak kembarnya._

 _"_ _Kita akan ke rumah kakek di Pulau Rintis, Taufan," jawab anak yang dipanggil kakak oleh Taufan itu._

 _"_ _Beneran, kak?" tanya satu anak lagi yang berwajah sama dengan dua anak pertama._

 _"_ _Iya, Gempa," jawab Halilintar._

 _"_ _YEAY!" teriak kedua adik Halilintar gembira. Hallilintar tersenyum tipis._

 _BRAK!_

 _Tiba-tiba gerbong kereta berguncang keras. Seluruh penumpang terkejut._

 _"_ _KYAAAAAAAA"_

 _"_ _KERETANYA TERTIMPA RERUNTUHAN! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"_

 _"_ _TOLOOONG!"_

 _Pekikan ketakutan terus bersahutan di dalam gerbong kereta yang mereka tumpangi, ketiganya berpelukan berusaha saling melindungi._

 _"_ _HALI! TAUFAN! GEMPA!" teriakan familiar membuat ketiganya menoleh. Tampak ibu mereka segera mendekati lalu menarik ketiganya ke tempat yang lebih aman di dalam kereta. Namun-_

 _"_ _TIDAK! TAUFAAN! GEMPAAA!"_

 _"_ _TAUFAAAN! GEMPAAA!"_

 _"_ _AWAAAS!"_

 _BRAK!_

 _Taufan dan Gempa terpisah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"TAUFAAN! GEMPAAA!"

Halilintar terbangun dengan napas tersenggal. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Hali! Kau kenapa?" Fang terbangun karena teriakan keras Halilintar, menatap khawatir sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk," jawab Halilintar serak.

"Ini, minum dulu. Lain kali baca doa sebelum tidur," Halilintar hanya mengangguk kecil, mengambil minum yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Aku mau tidur lagi, kau juga," kata Halilintar lalu berbaring menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, Fang mengangguk saja.

.

Ia tahu mimpi yang dialami sahabatnya ini bukan sekedar mimpi biasa, memori mengerikan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Dengan teriakan tadi, sudah cukup membuatnya tahu apa yang sahabatnya mimpikan. Hari dimana ia kehilangan Taufan dan Gempa. Kedua adiknya tidak terselamatkan dari reruntuhan saat kecelakaan kereta hari itu. Sejak saat itulah keluarga bahagia sahabatnya hancur. Ayah dan ibunya setiap hari terus bertengkar dan Halilintar yang sudah tidak tahan selalu kabur dari rumah seperti malam ini.

Fang kembali berjalan ke kasurnya yang berada tepat di samping kasur sahabatnya. Bersyukurlah kamarnya cukup besar dan ada dua ranjang di dalamnya, cukup membantu untuk mengawasi Halilintar lebih dekat. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan Halilintar yang tampaknya sudah benar-benar kembali tertidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

.

.

.

"Fang, kau masak apa?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur mengejutkannya yang sedang memanggang roti. Fang terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia melemparkan piring di tangannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya!?" kata Fang kesal.

"Maaf. Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Huh...aku tidak masak. Hanya memanggang roti," jawab Fang, "Cuci muka sana," lanjutnya. Halilintar mengangguk, berjalan ke kamar mandi dapur.

Ini yang Fang tidak suka. Halillintar bersikap seperti baru mengenalnya beberapa hari. Biasanya jika ia kesal, sahabatnya itu akan membuatnya semakin kesal dengan kata-katanya dan berakhir dengan lebam di tubuh masing-masing. Tapi, tidak dengan entah sepuluh atau sebelas tahun terakhir ini. Pemuda itu hanya menerima ketika dirinya disalahkan lalu akan langsung meminta maaf tanpa peduli ia salah atau tidak.

.

.

.

Halilintar berjalan pelan ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pulang, tapi dia tidak enak terus merepotkan Fang. Sudah siang, pasti ayah dan ibunya sudah berangkat ke kantor.

Halilintar berhenti di depan rumahnya, menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Pintu berderit saat dibuka, suasana dingin dan hampa langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Dadanya sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Perlahan ia masuk, berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan kamarnya dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya. Tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu.

Drrrt...

Ponsel dalam saku jaketnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

.

 ** _From: Manajer_**

 _Hali, ingat, minggu depan ada kompetisi balap. Kau tidak lupa latihan, 'kan? Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan kecewakan aku, ok. Aku percaya padamu._

Halilintar tersentak. Ia benar-benar lupa akan hal ini.

.

 **To: Manajer**

Akan kuusahakan.

.

Ya. Halilintar merupakan seorang pembalap. Dulu saat setelah kelulusan SMA dirinya hanya iseng mendaftar kompetisi balap mobil antar kota dan tak disangka ia memenangkannya. Sejak itu, ia selalu diikutsertakan dalam berbagai kompetisi balap oleh pemerintah dan lolos masuk club balap dunia saat berusia 18 tahun.

 **To: Fang**

Temani aku latihan sekarang.

Halilintar bergegas mandi dan berganti baju. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya yang diletakkan di meja.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Aku lupa," jawabnya datar.

"Lupa...apa?" Fang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Minggu depan ada kompetisi, di pusat kota Kualalumpur."

Saat ini keduanya sedang menuju sirkuit tempat biasa Halilintar berlatih. Halilintar melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, meski seorang pembalap ia tidak pernah sekalipun kebut-kebutan di jalan umum. Ia tahu tempat.

"Kau ini. Kenapa ceroboh sekali!? Kompetisi yang akan kau ikuti itu kompetisi besar, jangan sampai kau malu karena kecerobohanmu sendiri. Beruntung kompetisinya dilaksanakan di Malaysia. Bagaimana jika di luar negri!?" omel Fang. Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Puas?" suasana hening setelah itu.

"Fang," Fang menoleh.

"Kau...mau datang untuk mendukungku, 'kan?" Fang mengeryit heran dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, jangan permalukan aku dengan kekalahanmu."

"Tentu. Aku akan berusaha keras."

.

.

.

Fang hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang berlatih dengan mobil yang sudah tersedia di sana. Sungguh, ia mengagumi sahabatnya itu. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir sahabatnya memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Uang saku dari orangtuanya bahkan tidak cukup untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya dulu.

Ia sangat bangga pada Halilintar, sukses dengan gemilang di usia yang masih sangat muda. Bahkan uang tabungannya kini sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Fang teringat saat pertama kali Halilintar mendapatkan uang dari kompetisi dunia pertama yang dimenangkannya. Lebih dari seratus juta.

.

 _"_ _Fang, bagaimana ini!? Aku tidak bisa menyimpan uang sebanyak ini. Aku takut."_

 _"_ _Kau tinggal buat rekening bank lalu menabungkannya, Hali. Tidak perlu setakut ini."_

 _"_ _Aku...aku tidak tahu cara membuat rekening bank."_

.

Kalimat terakhir Halilintar saat itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Bagaimana Halilintar mengucapkannya dengan sangat polos ditambah ekspresi ketakutannya yang langka dan sangat menggemaskan.

 _._

 _"_ _Nah, sekarang kau bisa menyimpan semua uangmu di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."_

 _"_ _Tapi, uang sebanyak ini untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk biaya kuliahmu, dan mungkin saja untuk membantu mengembangkan perusahaan ayahmu."_

 _"_ _Benar juga. Aku akan membantu ayah nanti. Terima kasih, Fang."_

.

Fang tersenyum. Saat itu ia merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang berhasil membahagiakan adiknya. Senyum Halilintar saat itu sangat manis, ia takkan pernah melupakannya.

"Fang! Kau sedang apa, sih!? Aku panggil dari tadi, tau!" Halilintar berseru kesal yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku lapar," Fang membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mau makan sambil mengemudi lagi!? Yang benar saja!" kata Fang marah, ia takkan membiarkan Halilintar makan sambil mengemudi lagi. Terakhir kali sahabatnya melakukan hal itu, sahabatnya terbaring lemah di ranjang berhari-hari, sakit **(*)**.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk aku bersantai. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa."

"Tidak boleh! Duduk dan makanlah di sini," kata Fang tegas.

"Tidak bi-.."

"Duduk!"

"Huh...Iya!"

Memang tepat keputusannya membawa bekal makanan. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menemani Halilintar seperti ini, sahabatnya ini selalu kelaparan saat latihan dan tidak pernah sekalipun ingat untuk membawa bekal. Ia sudah sangat hafal.

Fang hanya memperhatikan Halilintar makan dalam diam. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia sangat bangga kepada sahabat di depannya ini. Meski keadaan keluarga mereka sudah diambang kehancuran, Halilintar tetap ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

"YAYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?"

"HEH! MEMANGNYA KENAPA!? PERUSAHAAN INI KITA DIRIKAN BERSAMA JADI AKU PUNYA HAK!"

"BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MENGAMBIL SEMAUMU! AKU JUGA PUNYA HAK, YAYA!"

"PERHITUNGAN SEKALI KAU, BOBOIBOY!"

Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah latihan tadi ia merasa begitu lelah dan langsung tertidur sesaat setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Suara-suara itu menggema dari arah ruang tamu. Suara yang sangat dibencinya. Sampai kapan ayah dan ibunya terus seperti ini? Apakah masih ada harapan keluarganya kembali seperti seperti dulu lagi? Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal, berharap suara itu teredam. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, entah sejak kapan.

Halilintar terus menangis semalaman sampai akhirnya kelelahan lalu jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Halilintar memaksa matanya untuk terbuka saat merasakan terpaan sinar matahari yang mengganggunya. Tapi, ia merasa begitu kesulitan.

"Ukh...perih," gerutunya.

Tangannya terus berusaha menyingkirkan benda-benda kecil yang mengkristal sekaligus merekatkan kelopak matanya. Ia ingat semalaman ia menangis lalu tertidur setelah merasa sangat lelah. Ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa, tapi mungkin kali ini yang terparah.

Hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya ia berhasil membersihkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Bisa saja tadi ia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu dan berakhir fatal.

Setelah matanya terbiasa, ia melirik sebentar jam dinding di kamarnya. Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka empat, sedangkan jarum pendek berada diantara angka sembilan dan sepuluh. 09.20, untuk jam digital. Suasana rumah sepi, ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah pergi ke kantor pagi tadi.

 _._

 _Aku harus latihan lagi hari ini._

.

Halilintar berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Fang pasti akan mengomelinya jika telat. Mereka sudah janji bertemu jam sepuluh, masih ada waktu sekitar empat puluh menit untuknya bersiap.

Selesai bersiap, ia berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Halilintar mendesah kecewa saat tidak menemukan apapun di sana, padahal ia sangat berharap ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan dengan _note_ pesan 'jaga kesehatan' untuknya. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan masakan ibunya, ia sangat merindukannya. Pada akhirnya ia kembali menyesali sikapnya yang menurutnya terlalu banyak berharap.

Dengan berat hati, Halilintar pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju garasi dimana mobil pribadinya terparkir. Setelah mengeluarkan mobilnya dan mengunci pintu, ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada kedua orangtuanya sekaligus.

 **To: Ibu / Ayah**

Kunci rumah kuletakkan di tempat biasa.

Meski ia tahu ibu dan ayahnya memegang kunci cadangan masing-masing, tapi hanya inilah cara agar dia bisa sedikit berkomunikasi dengan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kau telat," kata Fang dingin, Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Aku tau. Maaf," kata Halilintar, menunduk.

"Kau harusnya-.. Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Kau habis menangis, ya!?" omelan Fang terhenti saat melihat mata Halilintar yang membengkak dan merah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah sarapan?" Halilintar mengalihkan topik.

"Jangan menghindar, Hali."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, ok? Kita sarapan di luar ya, hari ini," ajak Halilintar.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Hali," Halilintar memutar bola matanya.

"Iya," Halilintar berjalan lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya diikuti Fang. Mobil bergerak pergi menuju warung nasi favorit Halilintar.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan sebuah warung sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dua sahabat itu turun, berjalan santai memasuki warung di depannya. Setelah memesan keduanya mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela yang lagi-lagi tempat favorit Halilintar.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya, Halilintar mengecek ponselnya. Berharap menemukan balasan pesan dari kedua orangtuanya, dan ia kembali mendesah kecewa saat tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Fang melihatnya. Ingin bertanya, namun ia tahu pasti Halilintar tidak akan menjawabnya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam. Tahu jika sahabatnya memang belum siap bercerita. Tak berapa lama, pesanan datang. Keduanya menyantap makanan yang dipesan masing-masing. Sekilas Fang melihat ekspresi tidak berselera Halilintar, namun sahabatnya itu berusaha menutupinya.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sejak tadi tidak konsentrasi sama sekali. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, percuma kau latihan jika keadaanmu seperti ini," Fang terus mengomeli Halilintar saat sahabatnya itu berhenti. Bagaimana tidak, sejak awal latihan Halilintar sudah sangat kacau. Ban-ban yang disusun rapi sebagai pembatas sirkuit bagian dalam hampir semuanya berantakan karena terus tertabrak. Entah sahabatnya itu sengaja atau tidak.

Fang lalu menyeret Halilintar pulang yang sama sekali tidak membantahnya. Ia berinisiatif menggantikan sahabatnya mengemudikan mobil dan membawanya kerumahnya. Ia akan langsung menginterogasi Halilintar saat sampai nanti.

.

.

"Kita sampai," ucap Fang.

"..."

Merasa tidak mendapat sahutan, Fang menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Tidur ternyata," gumamnya, ia mengguncang pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Hali, bangun. Kau lanjutkan tidur di dalam saja,"

"Hm..."

Halilintar turun dari mobil, berjalan terkantuk-kantuk mengikuti sahabatnya. Ia masuk saat pintu rumah dibuka dan langsung menuju kamar Fang. Halilintar menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan langsung terbang ke alam mimpi. Posisinya tengkurap dengan bagian pinggang sampai kaki menggantung, mungkin terlalu lelah.

Fang yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia membenarkan posisi tidur Halilintar lalu menyelimutinya. Niatnya menginterogasi hilang sudah, ia tahu pasti masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya ini sudah jelas menyangkut kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, ya?" katanya sambil menatap wajah Halilintar yang begitu tenang dan polos. "Istirahatlah," lanjutnya lalu mengusap lembut kepala sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kedua sahabat kini sedang makan malam bersama. Halilintar memaksa untuk memasak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Fang terus-menerus. Bahkan Halilintar sampai menyeret Fang menuju ruang tengah lalu menyalakan televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun. Tentu saja Fang sangat kesal dan akhirnya membiarkan Halilintar memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

Fang sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan membantu Halilintar. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk duduk memperhatikan dari meja makan.

.

.

"Mulai malam ini sampai kompetisi nanti, kau tinggal di sini," Fang memutuskan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah melihat kondisi Halilintar tadi pagi, ia yakin masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya kali ini lebih besar.

Uhuk!

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Halilintar terbatuk saat minum, menatap Fang kaget.

"Jika kau pulang, aku tidak jamin kondisimu akan tetap baik. Kau harus fokus."

"Tap-.."

"Jangan membantah. Ini perintah," cukup untuk membungkam Halilintar.

.

.

"Aku sudah menelepon orangtuamu bahwa kau akan menginap beberapa hari di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah," kata Fang sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Halilintar sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mengizinkan," jawab Fang.

Halilintar menghela napas. Sebegitu sibuknya _'kah_ orangtuanya sampai tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri, menanyakan kabar atau apapun itu. Ia menunduk sedih, sedih karena masih terus berharap.

Fang melihat itu. Ingin saja ia berbohong mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya merindukannya, tapi ia tidak tega. Sadar itu hanya akan membuat luka baru di hati sahabatnya. Tangannya terulur menepuk bahu sahabat kecilnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Hali. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, jangan putus asa," hiburnya. Halilintar mendongak menatap Fang yang berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Fang."

Setelah mengobrol beberapa hal, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

*Otak akan kesulitan jika mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat secara bersamaan. Contohnya pengalaman Halilintar tadi, bagaimana bisa dia sakit karena makan sambil mengemudi yang bahkan terlihat sepele? Otaknya dipaksa untuk fokus berlatih, dan saya yakin semua bisa tahu seberapa seriusnya latihan itu. Harus benar-benar konsentrasi. Nah, jadi secara tidak sadar, Halilintar akan menelan makanannya dalam keadaan tidak halus atau bahkan sampai lupa mengunyahnya. Ini tentu saja berdampak buruk pada sistem pencernaan. Seperti, sakit perut, radang lambung dan masih banyak lagi dampak buruk lainnya.

Oke, makasih buat yang udah berkenan baca.

*RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Cahaya kuning keemasan terpancar dari arah timur. Suasana sekitar masih tampak gelap. Angin berhembus kencang, menusukkan kesejukan namun terasa segar pada kulit. Kokok ayam dan kicauan burung mulai terdengar menyambut suasana pagi yang indah ini.

Halilintar mengerutkan alisnya, merasa terganggu dengan suara kokok ayam dan kicauan burung yang seolah memaksanya untuk segera bangun. Baru saja ia akan merapatkan selimut, sesuatu bergerak-gerak di belakang kepalanya. Dengan terpaksa Halilintar membuka mata.

"Miaww.."

Seekor kucing berukuran kecil mengeong lembut ikut memaksanya bangun. Sudah menjadi rutinitas si mungil untuk membangunkan Halilintar setiap tidur di rumah majikannya.

"Oh..kau ternyata.." katanya dengan suara serak lalu kembali menutup matanya, bersiap melanjutkan tidur. Alisnya semakin berkerut tidak nyaman saat kucing mungil itu memainkan hidungnya dengan kedua kaki bagian depannya. Halilintar menahan napas.

"Ukh..pergilah. Aku masih ngantuk," usirnya sambil menurunkan kucing itu ke bawah tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, takut akan menyakiti si mungil.

"Miaw...miaw..."

Sang kucing tidak menyerah, menatap lekat wajah damai Halilintar yang sudah kembali terbang ke alam mimpi. Detik berikutnya si mungil melompat ke atas bantal dan langsung menabrakkan tubuh berbulunya pada wajah Halilintar. Yang ditabrak sangat terkejut dan bangun tiba-tiba, hampir saja membuat tubuh kecilnya terlempar. Untung ia berhasil menghindar dan duduk di samping Halilintar dengan tatapan polos.

"Ukh! Hachi!..hachi!..HACHI!"

Halilintar menggosok hidungnya keras hingga memerah. Saat kucing itu menabrakkan tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja ia menghirup bulunya karena terlalu terkejut. Ia menatap kesal kucing mungil yang balik menatapnya polos itu. Rasanya ingin saja meremas tubuh kecil kucing itu, namun tidak tega. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia merutuki Fang yang sudah mengamanati si mungil untuk membangunkannya. Rasa kantuknya hilang sudah, lagipula tahu kucing itu tidak akan membiarkannya kembali tidur. Jadi, Halilintar berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri meski sesekali masih bersin-bersin.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti baju, Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kucing yang membangunkannya tadi masih setia duduk manis di atas bantal. Melihat Halilintar keluar, kucing itu menarik-narik selimut yang belum terlipat lalu menatapnya lagi.

Halilintar mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil selimut itu dan dilipatnya dengan rapi. Diangkatnya kucing itu, dielusnya lembut lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar. Bersinnya masih belum berhenti. Ia sebenarnya alergi terhadap bulu kucing, tapi ia terlanjur sangat menyukai hewan lucu berbulu lembut ini.

GUBRAK!

"AARGH!"

"MEAAWWW!"

Saat hendak melangkah keluar, tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan melihat benda yang hampir diinjaknya. Alhasil, ia terjatuh dengan wajah menghantam lantai lebih dulu dan kucing yang ada di pangkuannya menjerit keras karena tertindih tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warnings: Elemental Siblings, No Super Power, Parent!BoboiboyYaya, No Yaoi, Typo**

 **Genre: Family & Friendship**

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Hali! Kau kenapa?!"

"Hali! Bukalah. Jangan membuatku khawatir,"

Fang terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan antara panik, khawatir dan takut. Pasalnya, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Halilintar tidak keluar. Sesaat setelah mendengar keributan di lantai atas tadi, ia langsung berlari memeriksa keadaan. Bangkai seekor tikus yang cukup besar tergeletak di depan pintu kamar dengan bercak darah di sekitarnya, dan yang membuatnya panik, darah itu bukanlah darah bangkai tikus yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Begitu mengikuti jejak darah tersebut, ternyata tetesan darah itu berakhir di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hali! Buka atau aku dobrak dari sini!" Fang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Jangan masuk! Aku-..Uhuk!" Halilintar berteriak dari dalam sebelum akhirnya terbatuk.

"Hali! Biarkan aku masuk!" Fang hilang kesabaran. Ia memutar kenop pintu dengan kasar.

Clek.

Fang merasa bodoh sekarang. Ternyata sejak tadi pintu tidak terkunci. Untuk apa ia terus berteriak sejak tadi sampai suaranya hampir habis. Dilihatnya Halilintar sedang menunduk di depan westafel, masih terbatuk. Fang langsung mendekat dan terkejut mendapati wajah Halilintar pucat pasi dengan hidung terus mengeluarkan darah, belum lagi batuknya yang tidak berhenti yang juga memuntahkan darah. Fang yang panik langsung keluar menyambar ponselnya untuk memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Fang kembali menghampiri Halilintar. Mimisannya sudah berhenti, begitu pun dengan batuknya yang juga sudah berhenti. Matanya terbelalak, bersyukur refleknya yang cepat dapat menangkap tubuh lemas Halilintar yang tiba-tiba terhuyung, hampir jatuh.

"Halilintar!"

Fang menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pucat Halilintar, dan berhasil. Kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup mulai bergerak terbuka perlahan.

"Tetaplah sadar."

Langsung saja dipapahnya tubuh Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mendudukkannya di ranjang dengan punggung disandarkan pada sandaran kasur di belakangnya. Fang membuka jaket merah-hitam Halilintar yang sudah basah dan kotor terkena darahnya. Ia melihat memar di dahi Halilintar, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuhnya pelan.

"Akh.." Halilintar meringis menahan sakit.

"Maaf," Fang menurunkan tangannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Hei, kau. Sini," panggilnya dengan melambaikan tangan pada kucing kecil yang tampak penasaran mengendus bangkai tikus di depan pintu. Si kucing yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghampiri tuannya. Fang mengangkat kucing itu dan mendudukkannya di dekat Halilintar.

"Nah, kau jaga Hali. Jangan biarkan dia tidur," pesan Fang. Karena ia tahu membiarkan Halilintar tidur sama saja membiarkannya pingsan, takut akan memperburuk kondisinya.

Fang yakin kucing mungil itu mengerti ucapannya. Ia pun keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres memar di dahi Halilintar.

.

Sampai di dapur, Fang mengambil baskom berukuran sedang lalu mengisinya dengan air. Saat sedang mengisi air, ia merasa sesuatu yang berbulu mengelus-elus kakinya, Fang melihat kucingnya yang lebih besar menatapnya dari bawah. Ia tersenyum mengerti lalu berjongkok.

"Ah, kebetulan kau datang. Aku sudah melihat hasil buruanmu, kau memang hebat. Tapi, jangan makan tikus, ya? Bahaya," katanya sambil mengusap lembut kepala kucing manisnya. Si kucing menutup matanya menikmati usapan lembut tangan majikan tersayangnya.

.

Fang kembali ke kamarnya dengan baskom berisi air di tangan kanan dan tongkat pel di tangan kirinya. Ia menarik kursi dari depan meja belajarnya mendekat ke samping ranjang. Diperasnya handuk yang sudah dibasahinya lalu menyentuhkannya pelan pada dahi Halilintar.

"Tahan sedikit," ucapnya ketika Halilintar meringis kesakitan. "Ini. Kau pegang. Aku akan membersihkan lantai dulu," lanjutnya, mengambil tangan Halilintar untuk menahan handuk kecil itu di dahinya.

.

 _Ting tong_

Fang sudah selesai membersihkan lantai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini dia sedang duduk di samping Halilintar sambil kembali mengompres dahinya. Terdengar bel pintu depan berbunyi menandakan ada tamu di luar.

"Aku ke depan dulu," Halilintar hanya mengangguk kecil. Fang cemas sejak tadi Halilintar hanya diam, hanya menjawab dengan gelengan atau anggukkan kepala saja.

.

 _Ting tong_

"Sebentar," teriak Fang.

Fang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama lalu membukanya, dokter yang tadi dihubunginya akhirnya datang juga.

"Ah, dokter. Masuk."

"Hm. Terima kasih."

Fang menceritakan singkat keadaan Halilintar sambil berjalan mengantar dokter itu ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamarnya, Fang pun mempersilahkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Halilintar. Dokter lalu memberikan beberapa pertanyaan pada Halilintar.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak terlalu parah, untung saja darah yang sempat tertelan sudah berhasil dikeluarkan. Dia hanya perlu istirahat total. Tenggorokannya mengalami luka ringan, dalam waktu dekat akan segera sembuh. Jadi, usahakan untuk memakan makanan bertekstur lembut. Tubuhnya lemah karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar. Saya sudah memberinya obat, berikan secara teratur. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi, jika tiba-tiba dia sakit kepala atau bahkan pingsan segera larikan ke rumah sakit," jelas dokter panjang.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, dokter."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu."

"Iya. Hati-hati."

Fang menutup pintunya saat mobil sang dokter sudah tidak terlihat. Menghela napas. Padahal hari ini Fang sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Halilintar untuk sarapan. Tapi, sudahlah. Masih ada hari besok. Fang kembali ke dapur untuk memasakkan bubur dan sup untuk sarapan Halilintar.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas."

"Tapi, meski begitu aku tetap menyayangimu, adik payah."

Fang berbicara sendiri sambil mengacak rambut pemuda yang dia sebut adik payah. Halilintar belum bangun lagi setelah meminum obat yang diberikan dokter dua jam yang lalu. Bersyukur dokter tidak memberikan obat berbentuk tablet, sehingga memudahkan Halilintar untuk meminumnya.

Fang memutuskan mengambil novel horor yang belum selesai ia baca, lalu duduk kembali di samping Halilintar. Ia mulai membuka novelnya lalu melanjutkan membaca. Tak lama Fang langsung tenggelam dalam cerita novel yang dibacanya.

.

"Fang..."

Suara yang terlampau halus memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya menegang, Fang menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan gemetar, atmosfer ruangan memberat, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Ia langsung teringat cerita novel yang sedang dibacanya, mungkinkah hantu dalam novelnya keluar dan mendatanginya?

"Fang..."

Suara itu kembali memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya semakin tegang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pahanya disentuh sesuatu yang ia yakini sebuah tangan. Napasnya semakin memburu.

PLAK!

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"EH?"

Fang menoleh perlahan ke arah Halilintar dan menemukan sahabatnya itu menatapnya aneh. Otaknya memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Eh? Sudah bangun ternyata. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya kikuk sambil membantu Halilintar duduk.

"Aku su..dah baik," Fang meringis melihat Halilintar tampak kesakitan saat berbicara, karena lukanya.

"Hari ini istirahat saja."

"Aku harus la..tihan," sanggah Halilintar dengan suara memelan karena menahan sakit, lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Belum dua langkah berjalan, kepalanya terasa seperti berputar dan tubuhnya terhuyung. Fang secepat kilat menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Lihat? Baru berjalan saja kau hampir pingsan. Tidak ada latihan untuk hari ini. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kesehatanmu," Fang kembali menidurkan Halilintar di kasurnya.

"Fa-.."

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara," Fang takut memperparah luka Halilintar, dan tidak ingin Halilintar bertanya tentang perilaku anehnya tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti berhasil, Hali."

"Hm. Aku janji."

"Aku percaya padamu," Fang menepuk bahu sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju lorong berbeda dengannya,lorong khusus penonton.

"Terima kasih, Fang," ucapnya pelan, memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh.

.

"Hai, Hali. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengontrolmu saat latihan. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti berlatih dengan baik."

"Ya, manajer Gopal. Tentu saja."

"Persiapkan dirimu, kau pasti berhasil," kata manajer Gopal, menepuk bahu pemuda yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri itu. Lalu, giliran rekan-rekannya yang lain memeluknya bergantian sambil menyemangatinya.

Halilintar merupakan anggota termuda diantara rekan-rekannya yang lain, maka tidak heran ia diperlakukan bak anak bungsu dalam sebuah keluarga. Ia tersenyum.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Halilintar sudah bersiap di belakang garis _start_ , seluruh peserta sudah menjalankan pemanasan. Ia terus menenangkan diri, menutup mata lalu membukanya kembali. Mengangguk mantap.

3...2...1...0

Bendera berkibar, tanda dimulainya pertandingan. Halilintar tancap gas, melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau hebat tadi, aku sempat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu saat pemain curang tadi berhasil membocorkan tangki mesinmu," ucap salah seorang rekan tertuaya sambil memeluknya erat.

"Hali! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Untung saja itu saat putaran terakhir."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hali!? Kau tidak menjawab kami."

"Hali! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mobilmu bahkan hampir terbalik tadi."

"Hali! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rekan-rekan dan manajernya dengan panik menghampirinya yang berwajah pucat. Satu persatu memeluk menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit syok jadi aku tidak sempat menjawab kalian. Maafkan aku," jawab Halilintar sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau selamat," Halilintar sangat bersyukur setidaknya mereka masih mementingkan keselamatannya daripada kemenangannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Halilintar tulus.

"HALILINTAR!" yang dipanggil terkejut mendengar suara panik di belakangnya, ia berbalik dan menemukan Fang di sana sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan!? Tidak terluka!?" tanya Fang khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," katanya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?," tanya Fang ragu.

"I-.."

BRUK!

"HALI!?"

.

Tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu bergerak perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka lalu mengerjap untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ah, Hali. Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar."

Ia menoleh kesamping, menemukan sahabatnya duduk di sana.

"Fa..Fang?" panggilnya lemah.

"Hm? Ini. Minum dulu," Halilintar bangun untuk mendudukkan diri dibantu oleh Fang, menerima gelas berisi air putih dari tangan sahabatnya lalu meminumnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Teman-teman dan manajermu tahu kau benci rumah sakit dan aku mengusulkan membawamu kesini."

"Oh."

"Kau...benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan setelah kompetisi kemarin."

"Oh-...APA!?"

Ia ingat kompetisi itu, tapi...kemarin? "Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa membohongimu? Kurang kerjaan. Kau syok berat sampai pingsan dan semalaman kau tidak sadar," Halilintar menunduk lesu.

"Maafkan aku...aku..kalah, ya?" Halilintar menatapnya dengan sirat penyesalan.

"Kau bercanda!? Kau menang kemarin," Fang menatapnya kaget. Halilintar membulatkan matanya.

"Be-benarkah...?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Fang tersenyum, mengangguk lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau memang terbaik, aku bangga padamu," kata Fang tulus. Halilintar hanya membalas pelukan Fang tak kalah erat, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Ah, Hali. Kau mandi dulu, sana," Fang melepas pelukannya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kita rayakan kemenanganmu, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," kata Fang saat melihat Halilintar akan protes.

"Huh. Iya," jawabnya malas.

.

"Kita mau kemana, sih!?" Halilintar mulai kesal, sejak tadi Fang tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak bisa diam, ya. Kita sudah sampai," Fang menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung club Halilintar. "Ayo masuk. Diam dan jadilah anak manis," Fang terus menariknya ke dalam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Fang!?" Halilintar bertambah kesal saat Fang hanya diam. Tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu geser besar, ia bingung. Setahunya ini gudang tempat anggota clubnya memodifikasi mobil. Ingin bertanya, namun percuma. Jadi, ia berusaha sabar mengikuti.

.

SREEETTT! WUSH!

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

Ukh..bingung mau berhenti dimana. Pendek, lagi. Maafkan saya, dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita saya ini.

Balasan review

 **Ayya:** Oke, saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah review.

 **Guest: T** erima kasih review dan pujiannya.

Untuk yang punya akun, saya balas di PM.

*RnR


	3. Chapter 3

**Yumi kembali. Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Ada kewajiban dari sekolah yang perlu penanganan khusus. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, fav, foll dan review cerita saya.**

 **Disclaimer Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: Elementals Sibling, No Super Power, Parent!BoboiboyYaya, Typo, OOC**

 **Genre: Family & Friendship**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

Halilintar terkejut, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sahabatnya. Pintu besar di depannya tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan ia dihujani kertas warna-warni dari atasnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik pintu besar itu.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan gambar kilat menyala berwarna merah. Di atasnya diberi pita dan sebuah kartu ucapan berisi tulisan.

SELAMAT ATAS KEMENANGANMU

TERIMALAH HADIAH INI

SUKSES SELALU, THUNDER!

"Kami tidak terima penolakan lagi. Kau harus menerimanya," sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Halilintar dari objek di depannya. Ia melihat manajernya berjalan santai mendekatinya. "Terimalah sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kami. Berkat kamu club kita mendapat predikat terbaik. Jadi, ambillah," lanjutnya. Halilintar langsung memeluk erat manajer yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Kalian sangat baik," kata Halilintar terharu.

.

.

.

Kini dua sahabat itu dalam perjalanan keluar dari gedung. Setelah berpesta hampir seharian lalu membersihkan ruangan yang baru saja digunakan, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mobil sport Halilintar sudah terparkir di depan gedung, namun sang pemilik hanya diam di depan mobilnya.

"Fang," panggil Halilintar.

"Hm?" Fang baru menyadari Halilintar berhenti.

"Aku..titipkan mobilku di rumahmu, ya?" Halilintar menatapnya memohon.

"Kenapa?" sebenarnya Fang tidak perlu lagi menanyakannya. Ia sudah tahu alasannya.

"Aku...masih belum siap jika...ayah dan ibuku tahu," katanya takut.

 _'_ _Sudah kuduga'_

"Hm, terserah kau saja," Fang tersenyum mengusap kepala Halilintar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," katanya kesal, menyingkirkan tangan Fang dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Aku titipkan mobilku padamu. Kau boleh memakainya kapanpun kau mau," kata Halilintar sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil barunya setelah memarkirkannya di dalam garasi rumah Fang yang cukup besar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Fang ragu. Halilintar hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik pulang ke rumahnya setengah berlari. Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar."

Fang berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Tangannya terhenti saat akan meletakkan sepatu pada rak di samping pintu. Ada sepasang sepatu lain di sana, berwarna hitam bergaris putih. Sepatu yang tampak familiar, ia membalikkan badan saat merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hai, Fang," pemuda itu menyapanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ka..KAK KAIZO!" Fang menghambur memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku...aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Fang masih memeluk kakaknya.

"Hehe..aku juga," kata Kaizo sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Kapan kakak sampai?"

"Tadi sore."

"Ah, kakak pasti lelah. Aku akan membuatkan minuman sebentar, kakak duduk dulu."

Fang melepaskan pelukannya lalu meninggalkan Kaizo duduk di ruang tamu. Berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman dan mengambilkan beberapa cemilan.

Kaizo's POV

Aku hanya duduk memandangi sekitar setelah adikku pergi ke dapur. Aku dan Fang memang mirip, tapi sebenarnya kami bukan anak kembar. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Halilintar, sahabat kecil adikku. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Halilintar sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku sangat menyayanginya juga seperti aku menyayangi Fang. Hah...mungkin akan kutanyakan pada Fang nanti.

Kaizo's POV end

Tak lama Fang kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas _lemon tea_ dan satu toples kue kecil, lalu duduk setelah meletakkan minuman dan kue di atas meja.

"Aku teringat Halilintar, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kaizo setelah meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Hh...tidak begitu baik," jawab Fang lesu mengingat sahabatnya itu, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah antusias.

"Tapi, kau tau? Halilintar baru saja memenangkan kompetisinya kemarin, aku sangat bangga padanya," lanjut Fang bersemangat.

"Hei, kau lupa? Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Kompetisi itu disiarkan _live_ di televisi seluruh dunia," Fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Tapi, kulihat kemarin mobilnya rusak saat detik-detik akhir. Meskipun akhirnya dia menang, tetap saja aku khawatir saat itu. Dan kenapa yang mengambil pialanya diwakilkan?" lanjutnya dengan diakhiri pertanyaan. Fang menunduk, wajahnya murung.

"Em...iya juga, ya. Kemarin Halilintar memang hampir kecelakaan, ada pemain yang curang. Dan soal piala itu...sebenarnya setelah selesai kompetisi Halilintar pingsan karena syok berat. Semalaman dia tidak sadar, dan baru bangun tadi pagi. Teman-teman dan manajer club Halilintar memberinya hadiah, lho. Kau tau hadiah apa itu?" raut wajah murungnya berganti semangat.

"Apa?" tanya Kaizo penasaran.

"Mobil sport keluaran terbaru! Keren!" Fang semakin bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Bagus. Aku bangga padanya," kata Kaizo mengungkapkan kebanggaannya. Meski kata-katanya tampak datar, sebenarnya dalam hati Kaizo sangat bangga. Fang mengangguk lalu bercerita semua tentang Halilintar.

Beberapa menit bercerita, tiba-tiba Fang berhenti.

"Ada apa, Fang?" tanyanya saat melihat Fang gelisah.

Perasaan Fang tiba-tiba tidak enak, ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Halilintar. Bersahabat sejak kecil membuat jiwa mereka seperti terhubung satu sama lain.

"Aku ke rumah Halilintar sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan cepat keluar. Kaizo langsung mengikutinya.

Kaizo bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia juga sebenarnya merasakan firasat buruk, tapi ia tidak tahu firasatnya ditujukan untuk apa dan siapa.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, langsung kabari aku," Fang mengangguk saja. Ia mengambil mobil pribadinya lalu melesat cepat menuju rumah Halilintar.

Kaizo kembali ke dalam setelah mobil adiknya tidak terlihat lagi, berjalan bolak-balik di depan telepon rumah menunggu kabar dari adiknya dengan perasaan gelisah yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Fang menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari rumah Halilintar. Tiba-tiba mobil yang ia kenali sebagai mobil sahabat kecilnya keluar dari sana dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benar dugaannya, terjadi sesuatu. Ia segera mengikuti mobil sahabatnya sebelum kehilangan jejak. Halilintar tidak pernah mengemudikan mobil secepat itu di jalan umum seperti ini, ia mulai cemas. Bahkan banyak orang yang berteriak marah pada mereka karena hampir mencelakakan orang, dan mungkin beberapa diantaranya berpikir mereka sedang balapan liar.

"ARGH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" ia kembali fokus ke depan.

Fang merasa kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan mobil Halilintar. Yah, ia tahu. Membuntuti mobil pembalap itu bukan hal mudah, sekalipun ia terbiasa mengebut. Berkali-kali ia hampir kehilangan jejak, namun ia tidak menyerah. Apalagi saat ini keduanya mulai memasuki daerah terpencil yang hampir tidak ada penduduknya. Hanya ada beberapa rumah kecil di sana, itupun letaknya sangat berjauhan.

Rasa cemasnya semakin besar. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk memberitahu Kaizo, namun keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Lengah sedikit saja ia bisa langsung kehilangan jejak, terlihat dari cara mengemudi sahabatnya yang semakin menggila.

Mobil itu berbelok memasuki daerah terpencil. Jalanan berbatu menyambut sekaligus menghambatnya. Mengebut di jalan seperti ini memang bukan ide bagus, tapi keadaan benar-benar memaksanya. Beberapa kali mobil di depannya tampak oleng.

.

Halilintar memasuki kawasan terpencil itu semakin dalam, bahkan rumah-rumah penduduk pun sudah tidak ada yang terlihat lagi. Fang menajamkan penglihatannya, jalanan semakin sempit dengan bagian kanan dan kiri hanya terlihat ada hutan yang lebat. Matanya membulat saat mobil di depannya itu benar-benar hilang kendali.

.

.

.

"Fang, kau memang sahabat terbaikku," gumam Halilintar sambil berjalan.

Sekitar seratus meter berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya, tangannya terulur membuka pintu.

Begitu Halilintar masuk, ia disambut dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Seluruh lemari di ruang depan hancur, sofa-sofa tidak beraturan bahkan ada yang terbalik, pecahan kaca dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi kerusakan lainnya.

"KITA CERAI! KAU URUS HALILINTAR SENDIRI, YAYA!"

Halilintar memucat.

"KENAPA HARUS AKU!? KAU YANG HARUS MENGURUSNYA, BOBOIBOY!"

Tubuhnya bergetar.

"KAU IBUNYA!"

Matanya memanas.

"KAU AYAHNYA!"

Ia meremas dadanya yang sesak.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

Tidak ada yang menginginkannya di sini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Halilintar mengambil serpihan kaca yang ada di dekat kakinya. Ia menyeringai jahat lalu mengiris telapak tangan kirinya sendiri. Darah mulai mengalir dari luka yang dibuatnya, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ia semakin gencar menusuk-nusuk tangannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak merasakan apapun meski darahnya sudah sangat banyak keluar.

"AAAARRRGGGGHH!"

Halilintar menjambak rambut dengan kedua tangannya, pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya masih terus berlanjut. Hatinya teriris mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ayah dan ibunya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Keluarganya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Sesuatu yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Lebih baik ia meninggalkan tempat ini.

Halilintar berbalik keluar, ia tidak repot-repot menutup pintu lagi. Ia harus pergi. Ia ingin bertemu adiknya sekarang juga. Ia mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya yang selalu ia bawa, melompat naik lalu pergi dari sana. Rumah ini benar-benar sudah menjadi neraka baginya.

Halilintar terus menaikkan kecepatannya, tidak peduli orang-orang berteriak marah karena mobilnya hampir menabrak mereka. Air matanya mengalir deras, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Ia ingin lupa segalanya.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah memasuki daerah terpencil yang hampir tidak memiliki penduduk. Ia hanya mengikuti saja kemana tangan dan kakinya membawanya. Terlalu lelah untuk menentukan kemana ia harus pergi. Semakin lama, ia semakin memasuki daerah yang benar-benar tidak berpenduduk. Hanya jalan berbatu yang hampir tertutupi rerumputan, dengan hutan di samping kanan dan kirinya. Halilintar mulai kesulitan mengemudikan mobilnya, setirnya terasa begitu licin. Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyempatkan diri menatap setirnya, yang terlihat disana adalah setirnya yang dipenuhi darah.

'Darah siapa ini?'

Halilintar mengangkat kedua tangannya tanpa menurunkan kecepatan, ia baru menyadari tangan kirinya yang terluka sangat parah. Perih baru ia rasakan, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sampai melukai dirinya. Diturunkannya kembali tangannya, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menjerit sakit saat menggunakan tangannya untuk memengang setir. Pikirannya berteriak untuk berhenti, tapi tubuhnya tidak ingin menurut.

 _"_ _Kak Hali bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"_

 _"_ _Kak, sadar! Berhenti! Jangan melukai diri kakak sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Kau pikir dengan mati semua akan selesai?! TIDAK! Berhentilah bertindak bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Berhenti, kak! Kumohon."_

Halilintar mendengar dua suara yang sangat familiar, fokusnya teralihkan dan mobilnya melaju tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Suara yang mirip dengannya. Satu bernada marah, dan satu bernada khawatir. Tapi ia tidak menemukan pemilik suara itu.

"Siapa itu?!"

"TAUFAN! GEMPA! Kaliankah itu!?"

Halilintar terlalu fokus pada suara yang didengarnya. Ia yakin dua suara tadi adalah suara Taufan dan Gempa, suara kedua adiknya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat bayangan mereka di depan mobil. Ia yang terkejut langsung membanting setirnya ke arah kiri, berniat berhenti namun kakinya tanpa sadar malah menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat.

BRAKK!

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, air matanya bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepalanya, tubuhnya begitu lemas. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar bernapas dan membuka matanya.

Entah kenapa ia memaksa untuk tetap sadar, meski seluruh tubuhnya memberontak ingin segera melepas kesadarannya untuk menghilangkan sakit yang dirasakan. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah memberontak

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Namun ia malah terbatuk keras. Darah muncrat keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan hidungnya ikut mengalirkan cairan, yang ia yakin itu darah.

"HALILINTAR!"

.

.

.

Kaizo terus berjalan bolak-balik di rumahnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah Halilintar, tapi ia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Rumah Halilintar terlihat sepi, dengan garasi mobi yang terbuka dan mobil milik Halilintar juga tidak terlihat di sana. Kemungkinan besar adik angkatnya itu pergi dan Fang mengikutinya.

Dia tidak mengenal Halilintar sebaik Fang.

"ARGH!"

Kaizo sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Fang, tapi tidak dijawab satupun. Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Kali ini ia yakin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, atau bahkan sangat buruk. Ia hanya pasrah, berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Fang membeku, ia berhenti mendadak melihat mobil sahabatnya menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan, asap tebal mengepul dari sana. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai memasuki otaknya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia sudah akan tancap gas dan pergi dari sana jika saja ia tidak sadar saat itu. Ia segera keluar. Berlari tergesa-gesa menuju mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan tunggal di depannya. Tidak ada penduduk di sekitar tempat ini untuk dimintai pertolongan.

"HALILINTAR!"

Fang bersyukur Halilintar tidak mengunci pintu mobilnya seperti biasa, memudahkannya untuk membuka pintu dan segera mengeluarkan sahabatnya yang terluka sangat parah dan mata setengah terbuka, masih sadar. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Halilintar, sangat lemah. Namun, ia bersyukur sahabatnya masih hidup. Ia segera menggendong Halilintar menuju mobilnya yang berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari mobil sahabatnya yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Begitu mendudukkan Halilintar, ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman agar sahabatnya tidak jatuh.

"Hali!? Bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu," Fang berusaha menjaga Halilintar agar tetap sadar. Mobilnya melesat keluar dari tempat itu menuju rumah sakit. Samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi ledakkan dari belakangnya, mobil sahabatnya benar-benar meledak.

"Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa kau nekad seperti ini!? Kau gila!?" teriaknya kalut.

"Fhang...hiks...han..cur..hiks..se..mua..nya..." Fang mengeryit mencoba memahami kata-kata Halilintar.

"Apa yang hancur, Hali!? Bukankah kau baru saja mendapat kejutan dari teman clubmu!?"

"Me...mere...hiks..ka...ber..ce..cerai...hiks..me..re...ka su..dah tidak..me..ngi...ngin..kanku..la..gi..hiks..le..bi..h..baik..aku..ma..ti..hiks..sa..ja.."

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, bodoh! Mana ada orangtua yang akan membuang anaknya sendiri!? Kau diam saja, simpan tenagamu!"

"Me..re..kha...hiks..ti..dak..ada..yang..mau..hiks..me..ngurus- Uhuk! Uhuk!" Halilintar tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terbatuk dengan memuntahkan darah.

"Hali! Simpan tenagamu!" Fang semakin panik melihatnya. Ia menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya, daerah ini cukup jauh dari kota.

"UHUK! UHUK!" kondisi Halilintar semakin parah, terus memuntahkan darah. Fang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bertahanlah Hali!" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit. Ia segera berteriak meminta bantuan, beberapa perawat sigap datang membawa ranjang untuk mengangkut Halilintar. Halilintar langsung diberi alat bantu bernapas. Fang ikut mendorong ranjang yang membawa sahabatnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Halilintar balas menggenggam tangannya, walau lemah.

Para perawat terus membawanya menyusuri lorong yang terasa begitu panjang bagi Fang.

"Fha..ng...a-a..ku..takut..ma..ti.."

"Kau tidak akan mati Hali! Kau kuat!"

Fang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Halilintar. Mencoba memberinya kekuatan, namun ia merasakan tangan Halilintar mulai dingin dan genggamannya terlepas.

"Fa-.."

"HALI!?"

Halilintar kehilangan kesadarannya. Dua orang perawat langsung menahannya untuk berhenti, ternyata sudah sampai di depan ruang UGD. Fang pasrah lalu duduk di kursi tunggu menutup matanya. Doa-doa terus ia lantunkan dalam hati, menatap kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi darah. Tersadar, ia berlari menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Setelah mencuci dan mengeringkan tangannya, Fang merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel lalu memanggil seseorang.

.

.

.

Kaizo melangkah terburu-buru melewati lorong rumah sakit. Wajahnya kaku. Beberapa menit yang lalu Fang meneleponnya mengatakan bahwa Halilintar mengalami kecelakaan. Mendengar kabar buruk Halilintar dan garis besar alasan yang menjadi penyebabnya membuat emosinya naik. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Sudah saatnya ia membongkar semuanya. Persetan dengan permohonan Halilintar sejak dulu untuk merahasiakannya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri pemuda yang ia yakini adiknya.

"Fang?" panggilnya. Fang mengangkat kepalanya, langsung menghambur memeluknya. Kaizo baru menyadari baju adiknya sangat kotor, dipenuhi darah.

"Tenang, Fang. Aku yakin Halilintar pasti bisa melewati ini," Kaizo mencoba menenangkan adiknya, mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa, menghampiri keduanya. Kaizo melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih merangkul bahu Fang membawanya mendekat pada dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" Kaizo berusaha tenang, meski hatinya sangat panik melihat raut wajah dokter di depannya.

"Kalian keluarga pasien?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaizo.

"Saya kakaknya," jawab Kaizo tegas.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah, dan stok darah rumah sakit tidak cukup. Apa di antara kalian ada yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien?" Fang menatap Kaizo, ia mengangguk.

"Golongan darah saya sama. Ambil darah saya," Kaizo bersyukur memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Halilintar.

"Baiklah. Mari ikut saya," Kaizo mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti sang dokter.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Halo, Kaizo? Ada apa?"_

"Aku tunggu om dan tante Yaya di rumah sakit Kualalumpur sekarang," Kaizo memutuskan telepon sepihak. Raut wajahnya semakin mengeras.

Matanya terus memperhatikan dua pemuda dari kaca pintu ruang rawat. Dua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Satu terbaring lemah antara hidup dan mati dengan peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya, dan satu duduk di samping ranjang, menjaga.

"Kau berusaha bunuh diri tapi kau sendiri takut mati," Fang terlihat mengusap kepala pemuda di depannya lembut, tersenyum sedih. "Kau tidak akan mati, Hali. Kau pasti akan bangun lagi."

Meski pintu ruangan tertutup, suara itu dapat didengarnya. Kaizo yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kaizo menunggu tamu undangannya di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah tampannya saat melihat dua mobil yang sangat ia kenali berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kaizo? Kapan kau pulang? Dan siapa yang sakit?" tanya wanita yang Kaizo kenal sebagai ibu dari adik angkatnya –ia tidak memerlukan izin mereka untuk mengangkat Halilintar sebagai adiknya-. Ia menatap dingin mantan pasangan suami istri di depannya.

"Halilintar.." jawabnya datar.

"Oh..tenang saja, paling sebentar lagi juga se-.."

"Orangtua macam apa kalian!? Kalian tidak pernah tahu penderitaan halilintar selama ini. Dia berjuang sendirian! Dimana kalian yang seharusnya menbantunya, HAH!? DIMANA!? JAWAB AKU!" emosi yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar saat mendengar nada santai dari pria di depannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka masih bersikap santai seperti itu mengetahui anaknya masuk rumah sakit!?

"Halilintar baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang keadaannya sangat kritis. DAN INI SEMUA TERJADI KARENA KALIAN! APA KALIAN TIDAK SADAR HALILINTAR SEDIH MENDENGAR PERTENGKARAN KALIAN SETIAP HARI!? APA KALIAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN ITU!? HALILINTAR BERUSAHA BUNUH DIRI KARENA MENDENGAR KALIAN BERCERAI!" Kaizo meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Tidak peduli dua orang di depannya ini lebih tua darinya. Ia melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dua orang di depannya, bahkan ibu Halilintar terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-.."

"Halilintar hanya ingin keluarganya bahagia, atau setidaknya tetap utuh. Apa itu salah? Tidak peduli kalian terus mengacuhkannya selama ini," Kaizo sengaja memotong perkataan wanita di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu Halilintar begitu menderita. Maafkan kami," ucap Yaya penuh penyesalan.

"Benar Kaizo. Maafkan kami," Boboiboy ikut bersuara. Pria itu menunduk bersalah.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? Yang kalian sakiti Halilintar, bukan aku. Dan asal kalian tahu, Fang dan Halilintar sudah lulus kuliah enam bulan yang lalu. Halilintar tidak mengatakannya pada kalian karena dia tahu kalian tidak akan peduli. Dia sudah bergabung dengan club balap internasional sejak tiga tahun lalu dan menghasilkan uang sendiri darinya. Dia menghidupi diri sendiri dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan mobil sport hadiah kemenangannya saat kompetisi balap kemarin. Halilintar selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya dan seharusnya kalian menghargai itu."

Dua orang di hadapannya sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang ia sampaikan. _Maafkan aku, Hali. Mereka harus tahu._ Batinnya.

"Ja-jadi..Thunder itu-.."

"Iya, om. Itu Halilintar. Pembalap mobil profesional termuda dari Malaysia."

Kaizo puas lagi-lagi melihat keterkejutan dua orang di depannya. Air mata lolos keluar dari mata Yaya.

"Dimana Hali, Kaizo!? Mana dia!?" Boboiboy bertanya tidak sabar, mencengkram kedua bahu Kaizo.

"Aku tidak yakin dia mau menerima kalian lagi," kata Kaizo dingin.

"Kaizo, om mohon. Biarkan kami menjenguk Halilintar, kami janji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi," Boboiboy memohon padanya untuk bertemu Halilintar.

"Tidak ada jaminan Halilintar tidak akan disakiti kalian lagi. Setelah apa yang terjadi, aku kehilangan kepercayaanku pada kalian. Halilintar sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, jika ada yang berani menyakitinya dia akan berurusan denganku."

Kaizo berjalan meninggalkan ayah dan ibu Halilintar, namun satu lengannya dicekal membuatnya berhenti. Ia menoleh.

"Kaizo, tante mohon. Beri tante kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan tante dengan anak tante sendiri," Yaya memohon.

Kaizo menatap mata yang sarat keputusasaan itu. Mata yang dulu selalu menatap semua orang dengan begitu hangat. Mata yang dulu penuh dengan kasih sayang. Kaizo sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Yaya memberikan tatapan itu kepada semua orang. Dan kini, mata sembab itu penuh akan penyesalan dan permohonan.

Kaizo menghela napas, mengangguk setelah beberapa saat menatap wanita berstatus ibu Halilintar itu. Pada akhirnya ia menyetujuinya meski tidak rela, ia juga tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka.

"Ikut aku," Kaizo berbalik, berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Dari segi fisik Halilintar memang sudah dewasa, tapi mentalnya terjebak di masa remaja, bahkan mungkin anak kecil. Dia kadang menangis mengingat Taufan dan Gempa, dia juga sering kabur ke rumahku untuk menghindar dari pertengkaran kalian yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya sakit. Dia hampir putus asa menjalani kehidupannya yang sangat kejam. Sulit untuk membantunya bangkit dan mulai menatap masa depan, dia membutuhkan bantuan kalian, ibu dan ayahnya."

Kaizo menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Halilintar selama ini. Mantan suami istri itu menangis menyesali kesalahan mereka, karena mereka anaknya kini terbaring antara hidup dan mati. Mereka tidak bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri jika Halilintar benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu mereka lagi.

"Kita sampai. Aku memang mengizinkan kalian menemui Halilintar, tapi mungkin adikku tidak," Kaizo membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk lebih dulu, diikuti dua orang di belakangnya. Fang yang melihatnya masuk, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kakak dari mana sa-.."

"UNTUK APA KAU MEMBAWA MEREKA KESINI, HAH!? MEREKA YANG MEMBUAT HALILINTAR TERLUKA!"

Benar dugaan Kaizo. Fang akan mengamuk. Wajah yang awalnya berseri berubah menjadi sedingin es dengan tatapan mata penuh benci.

"Fa-.."

"Apa?! Kalian masih belum puas menyakitinya, hah?! Apa kalian-.."

Nit nit nit nit

Keempatnya menoleh mendengar suara digital yang mengerikan itu. Tubuh Halilintar bergetar hebat di ranjangnya.

"HALILINTAR!"

Keempat orang di sana panik dan segera mendekati Halilintar yang tiba-tiba saja kejang. Dari raut wajahnya tampak begitu kesakitan. Kaizo segera menekan tombol pemanggil dekat ranjang.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" hardik Fang kepada kedua orangtua Halilintar yang baru saja mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, silahkan tunggu di luar. Dokter akan memeriksa pasien," ucap perawat kepada keempat orang di sana. Mereka menurut, kecuali Fang. Terpaksa Kaizo menyeretnya.

.

Keempatnya menanti dengan gelisah di depan ruang rawat Halilintar. Fang masih terus menatap tajam dua orang berstatus mantan suami istri di dekatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter keluar dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Fang yang pertama kali langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut, menanyakan keadaan sahabat sekaligus adik angkatnya.

"Terjadi pendarahan parah dalam otaknya, kami harus segera melakukan operasi," kata dokter.

"Lakukan apapun, dokter," respon Boboiboy tegas dan khawatir di waktu bersamaan, Dokter mengangguk.

Tak lama beberapa perawat keluar dengan mendorong ranjang Halilintar menuju ruang operasi. Kaizo, Fang, Boboiboy dan Yaya bergegas mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian! Kalau saja kalian tidak bersikap kekanakan dengan terus bertengkar, Halilintar tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri. Cih, sial sekali Halilintar memiliki orangtua seperti kalian."

"Fang, sudah. Sebesar apapun kemarahan yang kau keluarkan, tidak akan mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Berdoalah semoga Halilintar bisa kembali pada kita," Kaizo berusaha menghentikan Fang, adiknya hanya mendengus lalu membuang muka.

Kaizo merasa sedikit iba melihat kedua orangtua Halilintar. Jelas mereka sangat menyesali perbuatan mereka selama ini, yang bahkan tanpa mereka sadari telah menghancurkan anak mereka secara tidak langsung.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah kalian datang lagi ke sini."

Ucapan Fang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut luar biasa. Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah akan menyela, sedih sekaligus tidak terima.

"Dan aku tidak terima penolakan," lanjutnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Boboiboy dan Yaya mematung. Hati mereka hancur seketika. Kaizo mendekat, menepuk bahu Boboiboy pelan.

"Aku rasa dia butuh waktu untuk kembali menerima kalian, begitu juga dengan Halilintar. Untuk saat ini biarkan dulu, setelah itu lakukan pendekatan perlahan. Tunjukkan bahwa kalian tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di kemudian hari," ucap Kaizo menenangkan, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana menyusul adiknya.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, semua. Tinggal satu chapter lagi fic ini akan selesai. Sekali lagi erima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav, foll, dan review cerita ini.**

 **Alurnya masih kurang jelas? Karena itulah saya butuh bantuan kalian buat memperbaikinya.**

 ***RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah empat minggu sejak Halilintar dinyatakan koma, masih belum ada tanda-tanda sahabatnya ini akan sadar. Pemikiran negatif tentang sahabatnya terus menghantuinya. Fang tidak siap harus kehilangan pemuda di depannya ini. Setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktunya di sini, menjaganya. Teman club dan manajer Halilintar selalu datang menjenguk setiap tidak ada kesibukan.

Fang mengusap lembut kepala Halilintar, lalu beralih mengelus pipi pucat adik angkatnya. Semakin hari kulitnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus. Fang menatp lekat tangan kiri Halilintar yang terbalut perban sepenuhnya. Saat kejadian, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari luka itu. Luka yang dokter perkirakan bekas sayatan dan tusukan benda tajam, dan dokter juga mengatakan jika tangan itu sudah setengah hancur, beruntung tidak sampai memutuskan nadinya.

Fang sadar, adik angkatnya ini benar-benar depresi sampai melakukan hal yang tampak diluar kesadarannya. Ia sangat tahu karakter Halilintar, jelas tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh. Operasi saat itu memang berjalan lancar, namun semakin hari kondisi Halilintar semakin memburuk. Orangtuanya sudah tidak terlihat lagi datang menjenguk setelah hari itu, dia tidak peduli. Ia terlanjur marah kepada mereka. Kalaupun mereka datang lagi, Fang tetap tidak akan mengizinkan mereka masuk.

 _"_ _Berikan kesempatan kedua untuk mereka, Fang. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Mereka sangat sedih. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka menemui Halilintar. Lagipula, kau pasti tidak ingin dibenci Halilintar karena memisahkannya dari orangtuanya. Kau tahu? Halilintar anak yang baik. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan memaafkan mereka. Pikirkan itu, Fang."_

 _"_ _Coba kau bayangkan jika saat ini ada di posisi Halilintar. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika dipisahkan dari orangtuamu sendiri?"_

Perkataan kakaknya hari itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sudah memikirkan itu sejak jauh hari, tapi rasa marah dan benci telah menahannya untuk melakukan apa yang Kaizo katakan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Halilintar kembali jatuh. Tapi memang benar, dia tidak memiliki hak untuk memisahkan mereka.

Fang menghela napas, merasa telah menjadi orang yang paling egois disini. Ia menatap sedih wajah tenang di depannya. Memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit biru melalui jendela, menutup matanya lalu mengangguk.

Fang sudah memutuskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: Elementals Sibling, No Super Power, Parent!BoboiboyYaya, Typo**

 **Genre: Family & Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy reading_

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Hm."

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka berdua menemui Halilintar. Dan aku juga tidak ingin Halilintar membenciku karena itu."

"Bagus."

Seperti biasa, Kaizo datang pagi-pagi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sekaligus membawakan sarapan dan baju ganti untuk Fang.

"Mandi sana. Habis itu sarapan," titah Kaizo. Fang hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Begitu Fang memasuki kamar mandi, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kaizo menatap wajah pucat Halilintar yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Rasa khawatir yang terus ditekannya selama ini memaksa keluar. Air mata mengalir turun melewati kedua pipinya. Kaizo pemuda yang kuat. Namun, kekuatan itu tidak berarti untuk keadaan saat ini. Keadaan dimana dia hanya bisa terus berdoa untuk pemuda yang terbaring di depannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk membantunya.

Kaizo mengusap kepala Halilintar, lalu beralih menuju pipi pucatnya dan terakhir mengusap tangan kanannya yang terpasang infus –karena tangan kiri sangat tidak memungkinkan. Rasa sedihnya semakin bertambah saat merasakan kulit yang ia sentuh semakin terasa tipis dan dingin.

Dihapusnya air mata yang telah menganak sungai di pipinya. Tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh Fang sedang menangis. Selama ini dialah yang selalu menguatkan Fang saat adiknya itu hampir putus asa.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Fang, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk om dan tante. Kami janji, tidak akan pernah menyakiti _dia_ lagi."

"Sekali lagi, kami sangat berterima kasih, Fang."

Fang kelabakan, ini sama sekali tidak diduganya. Yaya dan Boboiboy –ibu dan ayah Halilintar berterima kasih sedemikian rupa kepadanya. Binar bahagia jelas terlihat di kedua pasang mata itu. Bahkan keduanya sampai rela bersimpuh di depan kakinya mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih mereka yang besar. Rasa bersalah menyelusup ke dalam hatinya, terasa mengiris. Mata hatinya benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh rasa benci hingga tidak bisa langsung melihat ketulusan yang begitu besar dari kedua orang di depannya. Fang berjongkok, menarik keduanya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Om, tante, bangunlah. Seharusnya aku minta maaf pada kalian karena kata-kataku yang menyakiti hati kalian dan juga sudah melarang –memisahkan kalian dengan Halilintar. Maafkan aku," kini giliran Fang yang bersimpuh di depan kaki Boboiboy dan Yaya. Tentu saja keduanya langsung menarik lembut Fang untuk kembali berdiri. Senyum lembut Fang dapatkan dari kedua orang di depannya.

"Kamu tidak salah, Fang. Kami memang sudah sangat keterlaluan, dan kami faham sikapmu saat itu. Dan, justru kata-katamu yang langsung memasuki hati itu bisa menyadarkan kami betapa besarnya kasih sayangmu pada Hali dan betapa besarnya kesalahan kami. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Kamilah disini yang bersalah."

"Boleh kami melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang mengangguk mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Mereka sengaja berbicara di luar ruang rawat, berjaga takut Fang tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan juga agar tidak mengganggu Halilintar. Di dalam Kaizo menjaga Halilintar menggantikan Fang.

"Ah..om, tante," sapa Kaizo ramah, menyalami keduanya. Lalu segera menjauh dari ranjang, memberi privasi.

Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana anaknya terbaring. Tangis Yaya hampir saja kembali pecah melihat betapa kurusnya Halilintar dari yang terakhir ia ingat. Tangannya terulur hendak mengusap kepala Halilintar, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Yaya mengambil ponselnya, menerima panggilan itu. Wajahnya langsung terlihat murung setelah panggilan itu berakhir.

"Kita harus hadir di ruang _meeting_ sepuluh menit lagi."

"Hm...tak apa. Nanti sore kita kesini lagi," Boboiboy mengusap lembut kepala Yaya.

"Fang, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi om, ya. Nanti sore om datang lagi. Kami pamit dulu."

.

.

.

Fang menghela napas, setelah berjuang menahan gejolak emosi saat awal bertemu kedua orangtua Halilintar untuk meminta maaf dan mengizinkan keduanya menjenguk Halilintar kapan saja, akhirnya ia merasakan kelegaan. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hati dan pikirannya terasa begitu penuh.

Mantan pasangan suami-istri itu terlihat senang, lega akhirnya dapat kembali bertemu anak mereka meski anaknya itu tidak dapat melihatnya. Tiba-tiba mereka mendapat panggilan dari sekretarisnya di kantor, mengabarkan akan ada rapat mendadak. Keduanya pamit pulang kepada Fang yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan dan gumaman. Mereka segera pergi setelah berpesan akan kembali lagi sore nanti.

Kaizo sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Memang Kaizo hanya akan datang ke rumah sakit setiap pagi, siang dan malam. Meski sebentar, pasti Kaizo akan menyempatkan diri. Kaizo baru mulai bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya di Kualalumpur. Fang juga sudah bekerja, tapi tidak di perusahaan. Dia bekerja sebagai guru bimbel setiap hari senin sampai rabu.

Dan kini, ia mengambil cuti untuk menjaga Halilintar tanpa menentukan berapa lama ia akan cuti. Persetan dengan pekerjaannya, Fang lebih memprioritaskan Halilintar saat ini. Jika sewaktu-waktu dipecat, dia tidak masalah. Masih banyak perusahaan yang mengantri menawarkan pekerjaan padanya.

.

Pemeriksaan pagi baru saja selesai. Dokter mengatakan kondisi Halilintar sudah berangsur membaik.

Fang menatap pemuda yang masih enggan membuka mata di depannya. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap kalender kecil di atas meja. Sudah 28 hari. Artinya, sudah genap empat minggu Halilintar bermain di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hali, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Aku sangat khawatir, tahu. Bangunlah."

"Kau kuat. Jadi, cepatlah bangun. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini."

Hal yang selalu diucapkannya setiap hari. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Menurut novel-novel yang ia baca, meski seseorang sedang koma, orang itu akan dapat mendengar ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kepala yang dulu selalu tertutupi topi itu kini digantikan dengan lilitan perban, meski tidak seluruhnya. Fang mengusapnya lembut penuh sayang. Diraihnya tangan pucat di atas kasur itu, menggenggamnya, berusaha memberikan kekuatan. Tak lama, matanya terasa berat. Fang menenggelamkan kepalanya di samping Halilintar lalu tertidur pulas dengan genggaman yang tidak ia lepaskan.

.

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati? Di sini gelap dan tubuhku rasanya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan."_

 _"_ _Hali, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Aku sangat khawatir, tahu. Bangunlah."_

 _"_ _Suara siapa itu? Fang, 'kah? Dimana dia? Untuk apa dia menyuruhku bangun? Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi."_

 _"_ _Kau kuat. Jadi, cepatlah bangun. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Fang! Bantu aku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini."_

 _Halilintar merasakan sesuatu dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya lalu beralih menggengam tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, tenaganya mulai terkumpul. Ia bangun, berjalan pelan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempatnya kini. Sesuatu yang menggenggamnya itu menariknya seolah membimbing dirinya menuju jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Dan benar saja, di depan sana ia melihat cahaya yang terang. Seakan ditarik oleh cahaya itu, Halilintar mendekat. Silau. Tubuhnya melemas dan terjatuh, beberapa saat kemudian ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi._

.

Fang tersentak. Pergerakan kecil di sekitar tangannya membuatnya terbangun. Tampak tangan pucat yang ia genggam balas menggenggamnya lemah. Ia melihat kelopak mata sahabatnya terbuka perlahan, lalu mengerjap sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu benar-benar terbuka menampakkan iris merah yang telah lama disembunyikannya. Sahabatnya benar-benar kembali. Fang menangis bahagia, memeluk sahabatnya yang baru saja sadar.

"Hali? Halilintar...syukurlah, kau sudah sadar."

Fang menekan tombol pemanggil di samping ranjang Halilintar. Sudut bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

"Ayah dan ibumu baru saja pulang tadi. Katanya ada rapat mendadak di kantor, sore ini mereka akan datang."

"Fang,"

"Hm?"

"Aku..aku tidak mau bertemu mereka," kata Halilintar pelan.

"Kenapa?" Fang bertanya khawatir.

"Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Fang, kumohon. Jangan biarkan mereka masuk. Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka lagi," Halilintar memohon dengan mata berkaca.

"O-oke. Aku mengerti," kata Fang akhirnya. Jika tetap memaksa ia khawatir kesehatan sahabatnya down.

Halilintar menolak saat diperintahkan dokter untuk kembali tidur. Entah kenapa, saat menutup matanya bayangan mengerikan selalu datang. Jadilah ia mengobrol ringan bersama Fang. Keduanya bercanda bersama, melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi. Sampai akhirnya Fang menyinggung tentang kedua orangtua Halilintar. Wajah pucat yang awalnya ceria itu langsung berubah murung. Dan Fang tidak pernah bisa tidak menuruti keinginan Halilintar jika sudah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Fang, mau kemana?" Halilintar menahan tangan Fang saat bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, Hali," jawab Fang lembut, mengusap tangan Halilintar yang menahannya.

"Janji, ya? Sebentar," Fang mengangguk. Ia tahu, Halilintar takut kedua orangtuanya tiba-tiba datang. Jadi, Fang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lagipula, toiletnya ada di ruangan ini. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku," kata Fang sambil tersenyum. Halilintar melepaskan tangannya.

Setelah Fang menghilang di balik pintu, Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap iri burung-burung beterbangan dengan bebas diluar sana bersama teman-temannya, atau...keluarganya? Bicara soal keluarga, ia jadi teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepala, mereka telah berpisah dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Sret..

"Hali? Ka..kau..."

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di depan pintu yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kak Kaizo, masuk. Aku kangen," ucapnya manja. Kaizo berjalan cepat ke arah Halilintar dan langsung memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Aku sangat khawatir padamu," ucap Kaizo sambil memeluk erat Halilintar.

"Maaf, aku...aku-"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau selamat. Mana Fang?"

"Di toilet," Kaizo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah baik, kak."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kaizo saat melihat Halilintar mencoba bangun.

"Duduk."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu," Kaizo menahan tubuh Halilintar untuk tetap berbaring.

"Tapi, kak...-" Halilintar mulai merengek.

"Kakak, kapan kakak datang?" Fang memotong rengekan Halilintar.

"Baru saja," jawab Kaizo. Fang hanya bergumam 'oh' saja.

Sudah siang, jadwal Kaizo kembali ke rumah sakit. Fang baru sadar. Bahkan, saking bahagianya ia sampai lupa mengabari bahwa Halilintar sudah sadar.

Sret...

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Disana berdiri dua orang yang sangat familiar bagi ketiganya. Yaya dan Boboiboy. Halilintar langsung bangun memeluk Kaizo, menyembunyikan dirinya. Tidak peduli pusing menyerang kepalanya karena tubuhnya dipaksa bergerak cepat. Ia juga merasakan ngilu pada tangan kirinya, tapi terlalu takut meski untuk sekedar memeriksa tangannya.

"Hali..."

"Halilintar..."

Kedua orang itu memanggil Halilintar bersamaan. Fang dengan cepat menoleh pada Halilintar. Wajah yang memucat, tubuh bergetar dan tatapan penuh ketakutan terlihat jelas olehnya. Namun, perlahan tatapan penuh ketakutan itu berubah menjadi tajam dipenuhi kebencian. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaizo.

"Hali, kami-"

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ha-"

"PERGI KALIAN! BUKANKAH KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MENGINGINKANKU!? INGIN MEMBUANGKU!? TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU ADA!"

"Hali, kami tidak-"

"AKU BENCI KALIAN! KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"KELUAR KALIAN! KELUAARR!"

Fang dan Kaizo panik melihat Halilintar histeris, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hali, tenang dulu. Kita-"

"PERGI KALIAN! PERGII!

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahan melihat keadaan ini. Ia memberikan tatapan memohon kepada kakaknya. Kaizo mengangguk mengerti.

"Hali, tenang. Kamu baru sadar," kata Kaizo sambil memeluk Halilintar, mengusap lembut kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. Sedikit berhasil, namun sepertinya tidak bertahan lama.

"Usir mereka, kak! Aku tidak mau bertemu mereka. USIR MEREKA, KAK!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU MEREKA LAGI! KUBILANG KELUAAARR! KELUAA-"

"ARGH!"

Tangan kanan Halilintar meremas kuat rambutnya saat merasakan sakit luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit di kepalanya. Erangan kesakitan terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"AAAAKHH! Sakit...kak...hiks.."

Fang yang melihat itu langsung menekan tombol pemanggil di dekatnya berkali-kali. Panik menguasainya. Kaizo berusaha melepaskan tangan Halilintar dari kepalanya. Yaya dan Boboiboy langsung berjalan mendekat. Namun sebelum sampai Fang mencegahnya lebih dulu.

"Beri waktu untuk Halilintar menenangkan diri."

"FANG! CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER!"

Fang langsung berlari keluar mencari dokter. Kaizo panik saat merasakan pergerakan adiknya semakin melemah. Ia juga melihat darah keluar dari hidungnya. Halilintar tampak sangat kesulitan bernapas. Perlahan, remasan di rambutnya terlepas bersamaan dengan berhentinya tubuh itu bergerak.

"Hali! Sadarlah. Hali!" Kaizo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Halilintar yang sudah seputih kertas itu. Ia mengecek denyut nadinya. Lemah. Terlalu lemah. Air matanya yang sudah turun –entah kapan, semakin deras.

"Maaf, silahkan tunggu di luar. Biarkan dokter memeriksanya."

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, dokter?" Yaya langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Halilintar, menanyakan keadaan anaknya.

"Kondisinya kembali _down,_ karena tekanan yang dialaminya. Beri dia waktu untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri."

"Boleh kami melihatnya?" tanya Boboiboy. Dokter mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan memasuki ruang rawat anaknya. Fang baru saja akan mengikutinya, tapi lengannya ditahan Kaizo dari belakang. Fang berbalik menatap kakaknya penuh tanya, Kaizo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menunjuk ke dalam ruangan. Fang mengerti, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu diikuti Kaizo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tak lama, Boboiboy dan Yaya keluar dari ruangan tempat Halilintar dirawat. Wajah keduanya terlihat sendu. Kaizo dan Fang berdiri.

"Kami...titipkan Halilintar kepada kalian, ya? Hali masih belum bisa menerima kami kembali. Jadi, kami hanya akan memantau dari jauh, memberinya waktu untuk bisa berpikir jernih."

"Sekali lagi, kami titip Halilintar, ya?"

Kaizo dan Fang tertegun. Ayah dan ibu Halilintar pergi begitu saja setelah menyampaikan pesannya. Keduanya sempat melihat mata Boboiboy dan Yaya yang berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya mantan pasangan suami/istri itu pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan keduanya. Dua kakak beradik ini hanya menatap sendu dua punggung yang bergerak semakin menjauh itu.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sejak Halilintar sadar, ia masih menolak untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Ia merasa lebih nyaman hidup bersama sahabat kecilnya yang selalu mengerti dan membantunya. Tidak seperti orangtuanya yang selalu mengabaikan bahkan tidak pernah mau menatapnya meski sekilas.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati pemandangan taman rumah sakit. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa terus menghindar dari ayah dan ibumu, Hali. Bagaimanapun mereka tetap orangtuamu. Ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa masa lalu memang tidak bisa diubah, tapi tidak dengan masa depan."

"Mereka akan sangat sedih jika kau terus menolak mereka. Mau, ya?"

Fang membujuknya sejak kemarin, tapi ia tetap menolaknya. Saat ini ia tengah menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus diputuskannya. Di sisi lain ia tidak siap untuk bertemu mereka dalam keadaan yang sudah terpecah, tapi sebenarnya Halilintar sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya menatap Fang.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tetap di sampingku, ya?"

"Iya," Fang lega akhirnya Halilintar mau bertemu ayah dan ibunya.

"Masuk, yuk. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Aku masih ingin di sini," Halilintar sedikit merajuk.

"Setelah sembuh nanti kau bisa bermain di luar sepuasmu. Sekarang waktunya istirahat, bukankah kau tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit?" Halilintar akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat Halilintar terbuka, sepasang suami istri masuk. Halilintar terkejut, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Fang dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Halilintar.."

"Hali, kami sangat merindukanmu," ucap seorang wanita berhijab merah muda.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Halilintar merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Melihat itu, Halilintar semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, mundur lalu menarik Fang agar menutupinya. Sepasang suami istri itu terlihat begitu sedih. Melihat anaknya ketakutan untuk bertemu mereka semakin menambah rasa bersalah di hati keduanya.

"Hali, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Percaya padaku," bisik Fang.

"Tapi, aku takut, Fang.." Halilintar masih terus bersembunyi.

"Hali, percaya padaku. Atau aku akan pergi dari sini," kata Fang sedikit mengancam.

Perlahan Halilintar memberanikan diri keluar dari belakang punggung Fang, bertatap muka dengan orangtuanya.

"I-ibu...ayah," panggil Halilintar pelan, menunduk.

Dua orang yang dipanggil ibu dan ayah itu menatap Halilintar penuh penyesalan, detik berikutnya mereka berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk anak mereka satu-satunya itu. Detik itu juga, Halilintar merasakan sesuatu yang begitu familiar baginya. Kehangatan dan kelembutannya masih sama seperti dulu, sebelum masa-masa sulitnya menghampiri. Rasa senang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan kami, nak. Maafkan kami. Kami tidak sadar sudah menyakitimu. Maafkan kami," kata ayahnya penuh penyesalan.

"Halilintar, kamu mau memaafkan kami? Kita bangun keluarga kita dari awal lagi,"

"Bu-bukankah ibu dan ayah sudah..." Halilintar tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dua orang itu tersenyum.

"Kami sudah rujuk kembali. Kami ingin memulai hidup baru bersamamu, nak. Maafkan ayah dan ibu, ya?" Halilintar sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar ini dari ayahnya, tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Be-benarkah...?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Benar, nak. Jadi, maukah kamu memaafkan kami dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi? Kita bangun kembali keluarga kita."

Halilintar yang mendengar kesungguhan dalam kalimat yang ayahnya ucapkan akhirnya mengangguk. Sejak awal memang ia tidak pernah membenci ayah dan ibunya, hanya saja ia belum siap bertemu mereka yang ia tahu sudah menjadi mantan suami/istri. Tapi begitu mendengar pengakuan ini ia sadar, orangtuanya masih menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih, Hali. Kami janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Iya, Hali. Kami janji."

Halilintar menangis bahagia, hari itu semuanya berubah. Kebahagiaannya yang lama menghilang kini telah kembali. Ini akan jadi hari bersejarah baginya. Ia takkan pernah melupakan hari ini.

"Fang?"

Yaya memanggil pemuda yang sedang berdiri canggung tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Pemuda yang selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Halilintar, menyayangi Halilintar sebagai adiknya, saksi dari jatuh bangun Halilintar selama ini, juga yang selalu ada untuk Halilintar.

"A-ah, iya?" Fang menyahut kikuk.

"Sini," meski sedikit bingung, Fang menurut. Berjalan mendekati mereka lalu berhenti tepat di samping Halilintar –yang memberinya kode untuk berdiri di dekatnya.

Tak disangka, Fang diikutsertakan dalam _family hug_ mereka yang begitu hangat. Fang kemudian membalas tak kalah hangatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, keluarga bahagia sahabatnya telah kembali.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih."

Halilintar memeluk erat tiga orang terdekatnya, terus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ketiganya. Semua orang di sana mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnyaa...selesai. tadinya saya mau buat sad ending, tapi gak kuat nulisnya, terus kan dari awal juga udah sad. Jadi saya buat happy ending aja.

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah selesai jauh sebelum saya post disini. Saya takut stuck di tengah-tengah dan akhirnya malah terlupakan. Mungkin ada yang mikir kalo cerita ini alurnya mainstream banget. Ya, saya akui itu. Karena inspirasinya berdasarkan apa yang saya lihat, alami dan saya baca, terutama.

Last, saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan saya selama membuat fic ini.

*RnR


End file.
